In the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 783,069 filed Mar. 30, 1977, there is described a system in which an array of horizontal trough-like reflectors, each provided with a solar energy absorber disposed along its line focus, is continuously rotated so that the line foci remain in vertical planes passing substantially through the apparent sun position, their rotation being accomplished by continuous rotation of a boat floating in a pond and supporting the trough-like reflectors. Each of the plurality of energy absorbers is supplied with a flow of heat-absorbing fluid, which is heated during its passage through the absorber, the heated fluid then being utilized for any desired purpose, such as producing mechanical motion or electrical current generation.
While effective for many purposes, the system does usually require a relatively complex arrangement of piping for supplying each of the absorbers with fluids to be heated, and for carrying the heated fluid away to the point of utilization, particularly in view of the fact that this transporting of the heat-carrying fluid must pass through some type of rotating or flexible joint, since the reflectors are on the revolving boat and the energy utilization apparatus will normally be on the fixed ground.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful system for the collection of solar radiation energy, and for converting it to heat energy for transfer to a location at which it is to be utilized.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which does not require the use of flexible or rotating joints for the transfer of the heat-absorbing fluid, and which is otherwise relatively simple in construction and operation.